A Guide to Taming Your General
by idreamedofstardust
Summary: Chef Luna Nova is on her way to the Intergalactic Cooking Competition. By dumb luck, she stumbles across our favorite, homicidal general. Naturally, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I began writing this story :** **While Kylo Ren is my weakness and Adam Driver is gorgeous, I _live_ for Domnhall Gleeson's bitch face, which was rampant throughout the film and in dire need of some good lovin'. Seriously, he is one attractive ginger. **  
**Also, the galaxy is HUGE, and the First Order v Resistance is such a small part of it that I really wanted to give a different POV to the possibilities of what else is occurring in the galaxy. Ya know, normal people, going about their lives, sick of the Skywalkers always fudging up. What's interesting about TFA is that the fighting between the First Order and the Resistance is actually, IMO, quite contained, at least in regards to how many people/planets are involved in the original films, where it seemed more of the galaxy was involved in the fighting.  
Lastly, I've been meaning to write a story set in the Star Wars universe for a while.**

 **Here's what you should know : This story takes place post-TFA. I obviously don't know what will happen in Episode VIII, so this should be considered AU. Scratch that, what I wrote will DEFINITELY not happen in the next few films. Also, considering how crazy General Hux actually is, and how unwavering his ambitions are, I know I won't be writing him completely in character. So, prior apologies for that. Honestly, my aim is to not take this story too seriously. I want to have fun writing and I want you to have fun reading. I'm not here to create a masterpiece of accuracy. Just a story by someone whose creative writing license should have been revoked long, long ago.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Strange Encounters with Horizontal Lightning**

 _ **On the planet Plu H'avana...**_

General Hux observed Kylo Ren calmly. He had to, as any attempt at sneering or gritting his teeth, led to a sharp, excruciating pain to shoot through his face. It wasn't yet clear if the pain hailed from his busted bottom lip or badly bruised jaw.

"No hard feelings," Kylo offered, lips briefly quirking up into a mockery of a smile.

Hux attempted a step back, but his ankle emitted a gruesome crack as soon as his boot touched the hard ground. A howl threatened to escape his throat, but Hux bit on his tongue until he tasted blood.

"No hawd feelins'," Hux spat, the blood in his mouth forcing the words to come out gargled.

Twisting his neck to the left, and then to the right, Kylo extended his right arm. Hux watched the lightsaber carefully through his only working eye. The left one had been sealed shut during their earlier battle.

"Supreme Leader Snoke extends his regrets," the Sith continued, taking a step forward. "Though, I think we both knew this situation was inevitable. You'll understand if I withhold my grief. I _have_ wanted to kill you for a number of years."

The world blurred for a moment, leaving nothing but a fusion of blacks, reds, and whites. Shaking his head, Hux forced the remainder of his energy into his working eye.

"I'ma gon' kill you," he slurred.

Kylo's brows rose. The hand not clutching his lightsaber, twirled in a semi-circular motion. Hux's feet gave out from beneath him. In half a second, he was kneeling on the cold ground, breaths growing heavier at the effort to stay conscious.

Hux's heart rate sped up as he listened to the steady clomp of Kylo's boots. He willed his mouth to move, but no words came out. Instead, he coughed up all the blood that had gathered at the back of his throat.

When his body finally stopped shaking, Hux stilled. Inches away from his neck, an intense heat burned without touching him. He didn't need to turn his head to know it was Ren's lightsaber.

"Any final words, General?"

Hux remained silent.

Kylo sighed.

"If you insist on being difficult."

Hux groaned at the rough invasion into his mind.

Nevertheless, he made sure his words were loud and clear.

 _"Ren, you kriffing bastard! If I survive this, make no mistake, I will find you, even if I have to tear this entire kriffing galaxy apart. When I do, I will serve your head to Supreme Leader Snoke."_

What sounded like a laugh, shook Kylo's chest.

"I have to admire your loyalty," he admitted, pushing the lightsaber against Hux's cheek.

The general's scream, pierced the air. A few birds who'd had the misfortune of sticking around, immediately took flight.

"Even after he orders your death, you remain a good little soldier."

Ren pulled back the saber and cocked his head to the side. From jawbone to the top of his high cheekbones, Hux's face carried an angry, searing, red mark.

Kylo's attention briefly fell down to the com wrapped around his wrist, and the voice fighting through static. He lifted his wrist up to his ear.

 _"-permission-retreat to ship-Yanni-outnumbered-."_

Frowning, Ren lowered his arm.

"It would appear I won't have the pleasure of savoring your death for as long as I had hoped."

Hux opened his mouth. Before he could inhale, Kylo drew back his saber and drove it through his ribcage. A startled groan slipped from Hux's throat. Ren tightened his grip and twisted the weapon until Hux's body began to shake. A hint of a smile stretched across Kylo's face as he slowly removed the saber, savoring Hux's pained sobs.

As soon as his saber exited Hux's skin, Ren gripped the general by the hair. His mouth lowered to the man's ear.

"In case you weren't aware...I was _always_ Snoke's favorite."

Ren released Hux's hair. The general slumped to the side.

He was unconscious before his head hit the ground.

Kylo marched over to his helmet. It sat atop a log, clean and undisturbed. He took his time putting it back on. Afterward, he began heading in the direction of the ship. Ren glanced over his shoulder one last time, index finger pressed down on the com.

He could hear Hux's heart creeping at a sluggish pace, and smell the blood traveling out of the wound. Death was imminent, though not immediate. Ren had made sure he'd be spared a merciful death. For all the times he'd had to put up with Hux's sneers and passive aggressive remarks without being able to do anything, Ren figured an hour of excruciating suffering could amend any hard feelings.

"Tell Snoke it is done," he spoke into the com.

Stormtrooper LI-9034's reply was inhibited by the ever-present static of the planet, but Ren didn't mind. He almost hoped his declaration wasn't received. Telling Snoke Hux was dead, would be a great pleasure indeed.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Mid-Rim region of space, inside a glossy, awesome, kick-ass ship...**_

"By the moons of Zagar," Luna murmured, eyes glued to the electronic pad.

Beside her, Rum peeked up from his book.

"Is something the matter, Miss Nova?"

Gulping, Luna sank back into her seat.

"No," she said, voice cracking. "Everything is..."

Against her will, Luna's eyes traveled back down to the pad. The article's title made the weight in her stomach, heavier.

"Rum, how long would it take if we were to turn around now and head back to Vix?"

Rum's bright, electric blue eyes closed. They opened a moment later.

"Approximately ten days, not taking into account all the stops for fuel we would need. There is a planet less than a half hour from our current position, equipped with a fueling station. The last planet we passed with one, we would not be able to return to with what we have left."

With more calmness than she felt, Luna placed her pad down on the table. She leaned forward and ran two hands through her hair. A low groan slipped past her teeth.

"You are in distress," Rum observed. "Perhaps explaining your worries may allow me to alleviate them."

Reluctantly, Luna smiled. She looked up at Rum, who watched her attentively.

"Monte Ali is one of the judges."

She tried not to sound upset, but she could hear her voice strain underneath the news.

"Monte Ali," Rum repeated, pale brows knitting together. "He is the food critic?"

"The same one who ruined my restaurant's perfect eight star rating!" she exclaimed, swiping a hand through the air. "Egh, I get sick each time I remember his review. He hated the Dinjaé sauce I served with his citrus pie. Actually dedicated half a page to tearing it apart in his article for _Galaxy Gourmet_."

"That is surprising," he mentioned, tilting his head to the side. "Dinjaé sauce carries the right amount of sugar to balance out the acidity of citrus."

"Exactly!" She paused. "Okay, new plan. We refuel at the next planet, then head back to Vix. I can call mom and ask her to fake being ill. Maybe she can come down with a plague. News'll spread of her affliction, and I can save face by being the compassionate daughter who rushed to her mother's side. It'll be perfect!"

Rum attempted to smile, but his lips couldn't stay in the position for long.

"You are a marvelous chef, Miss Nova. Allowing your fear of failure to get the better of you before the competition has even begun, is not in your nature."

Releasing a puff of breath, Luna crossed her arms. "Okay, but-."

"I will hear no further complaints. You have spent a year preparing for this competition. Remember that the other two judges have both spoken favorably of your restaurant."

Biting her lip, Luna stared at him.

"You have over a decade of experience on your side," Rum encouraged, unfazed by her pessimism. "Not to mention, a spice named after your discovery of it. If you were to drop out of the competition, do you realize how many other chefs would breathe a sigh of relief?"

"You mean besides myself?"

The look he gave her made Luna grin.

"You're right, you're right," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I'm just worried. If I don't do well, my reputation will suffer. Plus, they hold these competitions so rarely that I'll be-."

She counted her fingers.

"-seventy-eight! I'll be seventy-eight, Rum, the next time they have the competition!"

Luna's features turned pensive.

"Okay, how about we get fuel at the next planet, then go back to Vix. I promise I'll compete in the next one."

"Then you will be content with explaining your cowardliness to your mother, your father, your brother, your sister, your staff, your supporters-."

"Geez, are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"Yes."

His smile made Luna scowl.

Unfortunately, scowling wasn't a common expression among her face, and thus, she couldn't maintain it for long.

"Maybe I just need some fresh air," she decided, standing. "I haven't had the chance to stretch since we entered the Mid-Rim."

She glanced at the nearest window. The planet with a fueling station Rum had mentioned, was in viewing distance.

Luna frowned.

"How come we're entering through the south pole?"

At Rum's slow intake of breath, Luna turned to him.

"There has been an unforeseen...complication."

"What complication?"

Sighing, Rum looked out the window.

"When I went to speak with our pilot, she informed me a ship bearing the emblem of the First Order, was departing from the north part of the planet."

Luna shrugged. "They have no reason to harm us."

"Perhaps," he reasoned. "Then again, I've heard a rumor they are responsible for the incineration of the five planets in the Hosnian system, eight months ago. Whatever their intentions, our pilot thought it best we did not peak their interest."

"How annoying," she murmured. "I don't understand what they're trying to gain with being so violent."

"It is a battle of ideologies," Rum guessed. "The First Order and the Resistance meet each other, blow for blow. Only time will reveal the victor."

Something about Rum's tone made Luna shift in discomfort.

"Well, so long as they keep it isolated and don't take the whole galaxy with them, then let them bicker."

"Corellia is gone," Rum reminded. "We've been to restaurants there. They had a talented array of chefs."

Luna fought back her grimace. Her eyes found the floor.

"I know," she said quietly.

The rest of the journey occurred in silence. Rum was back to reading his book (A Comprehensive Manual to Soü Mating Rituals), and Luna scrolled through her pad, re-familiarizing herself with some traditional Naboo and Manaan recipes. Their only interruption came from Yael, the pilot.

 _"Their ship has cleared the region. If neither of you mind, I will make the journey north to Plu H'avana's landing bay. It shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes. If you are going out to stretch your legs, I'd advise bringing a jacket. Looks like rain is in the forecast."_

When they began to enter the planet's surface gravity, Luna turned off her pad.

"Plu H'avana," she said aloud. "I don't think I've ever been here."

"If you do not mind clouds and rain, it is the perfect planet for you. Many mountains and caves to explore," Rum explained, shutting his book. "Native to the Yanni people, if I remember correctly. They are peaceful by nature, though skilled warriors, should the situation call for it. Moreso, they are known for their mastery of hydraulic engineering. In times of drought, they've often provided water to neighboring planets, so well-maintained are their water reservoirs and purifiers."

The landing was rough, but with the thickness of the clouds they traversed through, Luna wasn't surprised.

"Hey, maybe the Yanni people will let us stay here," she relayed to Rum, features brightening. "We can go on water deliveries until the competition is over."

"With your rampant desire to quit, I find myself astonished you have managed to secure any success at all."

"Egh," Luna growled, unfastening her belt straps, "you are way too sarcastic for your own good."

She was met with a mischievous smile.

Once the lights began to dim, Luna and Rum headed to the front of the ship. Yael, a middle aged woman with a warm bronze complexion and a mop of messy curls atop her head, met them at the door.

"Last stop," she promised, clapping Luna on the back. "Ion is still a ten day journey, but we're more than halfway to the planet. Should reach the Outer Rim in a couple of days. Take the time to stretch your limbs. Refueling will take forty minutes, at most."

Glancing down, Luna set the timer on her watch accordingly.

Yael's fingers flew across a keypad attached to the wall, next to the door. Slowly, it began to part.

The first thing all three noticed were the clouds. They were a mix of silver and charcoal, swirling menacingly in a counterclockwise rotation. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but as of yet, no rain was present. Where they had landed was all dark brown terrain. Beyond it, some grasslands, and further still, a woods that led to the beginnings of a mountain range.

"Force help us if the sky breaks and the tanks not full," Yael murmured, taking a step off the ship.

Luna and Rum followed.

The sky seemed to be in a tug of war between dimming and brightening. The temperature was strung along, flickering between humid and chill. Luna hadn't yet experienced such a stark contrast in weather before. It was equal parts fascinating as it was eerie.

She didn't notice the tall individual a few feet ahead of them until Yael started speaking to them.

"That's a Yanni person?" Luna whispered to Rum.

"Yes," Rum answered. "Seven-feet is an average height for them. Also, do not bother debating whether they are male or female. They are sexless and genderless."

The individual had a human-like appearance, and was most noticeably, a mix of long limbs and shapely, tattooed biceps. Each part of the person looked powerful, from a barrel chest to athletic calves. It was equipped with a well-defined jawline and a hairless face- head included. A black fabric - velvet, if Luna was seeing correctly - reminiscent of a t-shirt and shorts, covered it's flesh from collarbone to knees.

The eyes, however...those are what struck Luna the most.

"No one knows the origins of their black eyes," Rum remarked. "Some wager it is an evolutionary development in response to how little sunlight their planet receives. What is fascinating is their ability to see better in the dark than in the light."

Luna's staring was interrupted by Yael, whose gaze of concern in their direction caused them to approach.

"Is something the matter?" Luna asked, stopping by the duo.

"Nothing to worry about," Yael assured, offering a quick smile. "This is K'ull."

Luna extended hear arm and was taken aback by the powerful grip K'ull's thin fingers had. She smiled politely, and was returned with a display of straight, white teeth.

"Plah'zure to mee- _t_ you."

As Rum offered his hand, Yael mentioned, "The ship I saw leaving here, K'ull says, was First Order. He doesn't know what they were doing here, only that the Stormtroopers refused to leave when the Yanni asked. A fight broke out and the Yanni are still tending to some of their wounded. Hence why K'ull is the only one to greet us here."

"Sith," K'ull voiced, tone flat. "Neutral, Mid-Rim plah'nets ah'r becoming less sah'fe."

Shivering, Luna pulled her jacket tighter around her form. The temperature felt cooler in the wake of his ominous warning.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs," she announced. "I'll be back."

"Would you like company?" Rum queried.

She smiled at him. "Maybe in a little while."

He nodded.

Luna settled into a comfortable pace, allowing her feet to aimlessly lead her through the tall, grassy meadow. The muscles in her calves, protested, but she was happy to stretch them. On her trek, she tried desperately to tune out the topic of the First Order and Stormtroopers and whatever a Sith was (from the way K'ull spoke of them, they didn't sound good), and for the most part, was successful. It wasn't that she didn't care to understand those topics, but rather, she couldn't afford to.

Not when something so much more important and so much more pressing demanded her full attention.

The Intergalactic Cooking Competition.

Perhaps she was an idiot to sign up. From what she read of her competitors, she had the disadvantage of being one of the youngest contestants, even if Rum argued this was a positive. Furthermore, the head and executive chefs of restaurants just as good, if not better than her own, were participating. To say competition was fierce, would be a gross understatement.

Nebula, what did she get herself into? There was no way she could beat someone with four, five, _six_ decades under their apron. As if she could even compete with Mel Merde's Seafood Platter. It was no coincidence that its unofficial name across the galaxy was Pilez au Qua, a literal translation from the Qa'as language to 'The Oral Orgasm'. Or Lady Ante's pastries. Luna had to repress every urge in her body from drowning in envy the first time she'd tried her cherry cheesecake bars. The woman was a natural virtuoso when it came to blending the right amount of bitter and sweet together.

 _I wanted to close my restaurant after visiting hers,_ Luna recalled, grimacing.

Even the meat roasting champion himself, Mombasa, was scheduled to make an appearance. He would probably be one of her most difficult competitors. He'd had the fortune of being born on Taffin, home to one of the largest spice mines in the galaxy. The years he had over her of experimenting with various spices, flavors, and seasonings, was enough to send her aspirations of winning the competition, into a plummet to the deepest depths of the Exlar trench. Sure, she could tote the honor of having a spice named after her, but Mombasa had _seven_ named after him.

Seven! Did the man really have that much time on his hands?

Normally, Luna wasn't so easily rattled by other chefs. If anything, she held a very deep, very _genuine_ appreciation of their talents. Cooking was an art form unlike any other, and anytime the creation of a culinary dish was able to evoke a physical or spiritual reaction from her, she had no choice but to respect it, even if envy was heavily laced into that appreciation.

Unfortunately, in the setting of a competition, suddenly, that capacity to appreciate her fellow chefs was malformed. Rather than lauding their talents, Luna felt intimidated by them. Worse yet, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been at such a disadvantage with something she excelled at. The feeling of inadequacy she'd been experiencing, only heightened since departing Vix, was not a welcome one. She'd worked painstakingly as a teenager to ensure she never felt it again.

But here she was, the head chef of a successful, seven and a half star restaurant, _the_ former apprentice of one of the most highly regarded chefs in the galaxy; quaking at the prospect of competition, _anxious_ at the possibility that everything she'd worked for thus far, could come crashing down. _Especially_ if Monte Ali got the chance to influence the judges.

It had been easy to play off Monte Ali's dislike of her as a difference in tastes, but Luna believed their history was the main catalyst for his hostile behavior toward her. He was not a full five years older than her twenty-eight years, and when she'd opened up her first restaurant at nineteen, had been one of the eager chefs seeking employment there. For as level headed as she'd been at the time, Luna knew she'd had unrealistic expectations. So enormous was her fear of failure, she settled for nothing less than the absolute best.

Monte Ali wasn't the best, and it was a running joke she doubted he was aware of, among chefs impacted by his negative reviews, that his current occupation was reflective of this. Though his palette had been extensive and his travels a source of great interest, when it came down to cooking, his mediocre blending of flavors did not meet her standards. She guessed he harbored a great deal of resentment towards her after being rejected, and did not entirely blame him for it. At that age, she'd thirsted for validation with an ardent, if not unhealthy intensity. It's a wonder, really, she didn't make more enemies along the way. Her mom theorized that alcohol played a large role in the mellowing out of her personality.

Luna agreed.

The relationship between Monte and herself, had only soured since then, and the article he'd written about her restaurant, hurt. Not enough to matter, but enough to catch her attention. To remind her what having him as an enemy, could be like.

And now, he would be not only a judge, but her peer. This time, it was _his_ turn to decide if she met his standards.

"Egh," she moaned, covering her face with both palms. "I'm in a pickle of a jam, no relish in sight."

Above her, a loud _BOOM_ shook the ground. Luna peeked up through her fingers, and watched as a stray drop of rain plopped down on the skin just below her eye.

The rain didn't bother her, and compared to Vix's subtropical weather, she even welcomed it. A nostalgic reminder of her home planet, Kota, where the winters were nothing but dark clouds, fierce rains, and the constant companionship of thunder.

So mesmerized by the weather above, Luna nearly jumped when the timer on her watch went off. She quickly turned off the alarm, slightly embarrassed to be so lost in the moment. It was probably best she headed back, lest she got intimately introduced to a dose of static electricity.

Another _BOOM_ brought with it a near-blinding flash of lightning. After blinking a few times, Luna's attention was diverted to the woods. A group of birds broke through the treeline, squawking the entire way out. Below them, the trunks of the trees quivered in response to the powerful vibrations. She was half-tempted to turn around and begin heading back to the ship, but paused instead.

A thin, orange flash of light, darted out of the woods. Rather than come from the sky, however, it appeared that the beam was propelled from the ground.

 _Does horizontal lightning exist on this planet? Is that...a thing?_

The next beam of orange, startled her. Once more, it flew upward. This time, it went in the opposite direction.

She found her curiosity peaked at the odd display, and as a result, her feet started moving forward.

 _I wish I wasn't in such a rush. What a fascinating planet! I wonder what traditional Yanni meals are like. Considering K'ull's appearance, low on fat, high in protein._

The edge of the woods were quickly coming into full view, and Luna found herself subconsciously speeding up. There had been a third flash of orange, but no more. If this was indeed some rare weather phenomenon, she certainly wanted to be a witness to it, even if it meant being caught up in a rain shower.

Above, the clouds had merged into a steel gray. They seemed lower to the ground than before, darkening the landscape.

Just when Luna suspected she might be struck by lightning for her inquisitiveness, her feet froze. The tall grass melted seamlessly into the hard, dark ground of the woods. And at the boundary where vegetation succumbed to soil, her eyes located a weapon. She'd seen enough holovid films to know the weapon was a phaser.

Casually, her eyes swept past the phaser and landed on the body laying a few feet away from it, face down in the dirt. Her mouth parted, while her brain frantically worked at interpreting the scene.

What she managed to conclude, wasn't particularly impressive.

Definitely _not_ horizontal lightning.

* * *

 **Actual Star Wars planets: Naboo, Manaan, *Corellia  
Actual Star Wars characters: Kylo Ren, General Hux**

 **Planets I invented: Plu H'avana, Zagar, Vix, Ion, Taffin, Kota  
Characters I invented: Luna Nova, Rum, Yael, Stormtrooper LI-9034, K'ull, Monte Ali, Mel Merde, Lady Ante, Mombasa**

 ***In regards to the planet Corellia  
It's never been officially announced that Corellia was destroyed. In fact, none of the names of the five planets destroyed by the Starkiller in TFA, are known (I searched online!). However, it is in the Hosnian system and was a large manufacture of ships (potentially to help the Republic/Resistance). So, that's just a guess on my part that it was one of the planets destroyed.**

 **You have many questions? Good. I hope to answer them as the story unravels. What can I tell you? Hux is a tough bastard to kill. And Luna's lifestyle and ambitions, afford her a bit of naivety from certain topics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the readers conjure, Luronda, WhiteAsher2013, Klinej, and the guest who reviewed, this chapter is for you folks. I know the premise of this story is a bit dull so far, but have faith!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Bleeding Heart and the Delusional Ginger**

 _ **On the planet Plu H'avana, where horizontal lightning does not exist...**_

A number of years ago, General Hux made a vow to himself that the moment Kylo Ren became expendable, he would personally see to killing him. Snoke's favoritism aside, Hux despised Ren for a number of good reasons. He was impatient, foul-tempered, and lacked the discipline to handle the leadership role Snoke appointed him. His lineage was the only reason he was of any use, and even that would cease to matter once Snoke had achieved his own agenda.

That Hux came to this decision, surprised him. Every death brought about from his actions, occurred indirectly. Casualties of war and stubborn members of the Resistance, mostly. Unlike Ren, he did not attempt to prove his power through a high, combative death count.

Nevertheless, Hux was quite assured that in the end, he would be the one to kill Kylo Ren.

In the wake of being left for dead by said individual, Hux remembered this desire and channeled it into what little energy he had left. The lower half of his body was already numb and he needed to think of something that would infuriate him enough to do something other than die, pathetically, on a desolate, substandard Mid-Rim planet.

Minutes ago, a noise had stirred him from unconsciousness, and he managed to catch the blur of something pass the sky. It was headed toward the planet, not away.

 _A ship, not Ren's_ , he weakly processed.

A howl tore from his throat as he flipped onto his stomach.

 _I will kill Kylo Ren._

His elbows dug into the hard soil.

 _I will kill Kylo Ren._

With each inch forward, his breaths grew more labored. There was no doubt he was leaving a trail of blood.

 _I will kill Kylo Ren._

The vision in his right eye, blurred, never staying consistent. Crawling over an exposed tree root nearly caused him to lose consciousness. A protruding stub had scraped over the wound from Ren's saber. Both of Hux's arms, spasmed, nearly dropping his weight and impaling him all over again.

 _I will kill Kylo Ren._

Nothing mattered but moving forward. Preservation instilled in him from a young age, served as fuel. Death was not an option.

 _I will kill Kylo Ren._

Death was an option and he wasn't ready. Naive as the admission was, Hux had not considered his death as of late. At least not at this age. It made something akin to regret, bubble in his chest.

 _I will kill Kylo kriffing Ren and every-_

His arms collapsed, sending the weight of his body crashing to the ground. He thought he could make out grass. He also thought he could make out the outline of the orange, malnourished cat he used to feed old scraps to. Had he been seven then? What was the idiotic name he'd given to it? Little Hux. Because their hair color matched.

He had conditioned Little Hux into a routine. Each evening, shortly before the sun set, the stray cat would wander over. Hux never figured out where from.

 _I stopped after father discovered what I was doing._

The last time he had come by, Hux had nothing to give him. He wanted to, but it was a direct order from his father. With the collapse of the Empire, they did not have the finances to waste food. And who was Hux to argue with that logic? Humans were more important than some useless animal.

The cat waited, staring at him unblinkingly. With a clenched jaw, Hux wrapped his arms around his knees and turned his head, pretending not to see him. When he looked back, the sun had disappeared, and Little Hux was hobbling toward a bush.

He took his time crawling under the leaves. He never came back out.

 _A fitting end,_ he thought bitterly.

Exhaustion tugged at him. His eyelid tried to resist the weight atop it, but failed.

Just as his eye closed, a faint ringing sounded through the air. It resembled an alarm, and seemed entirely out of place for the setting. Perhaps another hallucination.

 _SHIP. A ship flew over me._

With a shaky hand, Hux dug into the inside of his coat pocket. His fingers wrapped around the phaser nestled there. During the fight with Ren, he'd stupidly neglected its presence. Ren had acted on his orders quickly, and it wasn't like Hux had been expecting to get assassinated. Even though that was the exact reason he always kept a phaser on him. In the event of trouble.

 _Idiotic. I almost deserve to die for my carelessness._

He gritted his teeth and slowly lifted the phaser as far above him as his arm could manage. The only pain that existed was in his lungs. They burned like they'd been set fire to. The rest of his body was numb.

The lightning both blinded and surprised him, and when his finger pulled the trigger, the laser shot out at an angle. The effort to shoot, chipped at his strength. He considered dropping his arm, but his finger protested and released another blast into the air.

Hux managed one final pull before his arm dropped to the ground and he reluctantly allowed the darkness to claim him.

 _ **Meanwhile, a chef realizes she is not dealing with a kitchen or with food, and thus, is absolutely clueless...**_

Her upper body strength was by no means remarkable, so immediately, Luna decided against attempting to lift and carry him. Just as well, with the blood her eyes were able to detect, peppering a trail over dirt and vegetation, she figured attempting to move him without knowing the severity of his injury would do more harm than good.

And he was injured. _Badly_. Just by a scan, she noticed a deep, heavily bleeding slice across his face, a puddle of maroon soaking his back, and the unnatural angle his leg was bent in. Additionally, his black pants and coat were torn in countless areas, and each area housed a separate wound.

 _Did the First Order do this to him?_

This thought was quickly pushed away.

 _He's going to die._

In her twenty eight years of living, Luna had been extremely lucky in never having to witness someone die. The worst she'd ever seen was a fungus infection her older sister Lux had gotten after cutting open her foot on a rock. In its own right, that had been pretty traumatic to view and afterward, Luna always wore thick padded sandals when exploring the coves north of their home.

This here...she didn't know how to handle this. He was not a spice or herb, not a flavor or seasoning. He was not butter or sugar, nor a cantaloupe (though, she argued his hair color might match the inside of one). However many examples of food items she gave, didn't change how utterly useless and hopeless Luna felt.

 _I'm going to watch him bleed to death. DO SOMETHING!_

The demand from her brain was like a cold slap to the face.

Appropriately, the rain came down all at once, a moment later.

Literal slap in the face.

"Okay," she breathed out, staring down at him. "You'll be okay."

She whipped around and searched the field she'd walked through. In the distance, she could see the outline of Rum's form, but not his exact features.

It would have to do. She would not leave this man's side. Even if he did die, no one deserved to do so alone.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Luna screamed his name as loud as her lungs could allow. The thunder, thankfully, paused long enough for her shout to echo through the field. And for her to notice movement from him.

Raising an arm, she waved him over with frantic jerks. He'd always been good at recognizing her body language, and not a moment later, began sprinting in her direction.

"Good," she mumbled, turning back around. "Okay."

If she could get Rum here and have him carry the man to the ship, he had a chance of survival. They had an abundance of medical equipment on the ship and Rum used to be a surgeon's assistant.

Luna quickly knelt beside him. Her hands hovered over his form for a second. She couldn't prevent them from shaking.

"Come on," she urged, "you got this."

With a series of short breaths, Luna slid her arms under the man's arm pits and turned him over. It was not an easy task, and the man was deceivingly heavy. But once she managed to get him on his back, she crawled to his lower torso.

Something had been jabbed very sharply into his ribcage area and he had absolutely nothing preventing the blood from seeping out. Luna didn't know much about closing up bleeding wounds, but she knew enough to apply direct pressure. She wasn't sure how successful this would be seeing as he had lost a great deal of blood already, but until Rum got there, it was the best she could do.

Without thinking, she ripped off the white neckerchief around her neck and quickly folded it into a thick square. With two hands, she pressed the cloth overtop the wound.

"Egh, damn it," she mumbled.

Blood was still seeping out.

Gritting her teeth, Luna pushed down harder. A low, pained groan sounded from the man. She glanced at him, but his eyes were closed. And if it was possible, he looked paler than his complexion initially had been.

 _He's still alive. That matters. Keep pressing._

Luna nodded to herself and forced more of her weight into the push.

Time seemed to slow and speed up all at once. Rum had not yet arrived and a million thoughts raced through her head, none of which helped, but were necessary in processing her unexpected situation.

Luna wondered about who the man was and what happened to land him in such a broken state. She wondered how he tied in with the First Order, if they were indeed responsible. She almost didn't want to know. She hated being reminded of just how much savagery beings in the galaxy were capable of. She thought he had a handsome face, scar, bruisings and all. A bit pasty, which prompted her to guess what planet he could be from. Somewhere with one sun, no doubt. She'd been pretty pale herself prior to relocating to Vix. Now, her parents joked about not recognizing her due to the dark tan she'd developed over the years. The scar seared into his face was something she believed he'd have for the rest of his life. It was far too deep for it to close naturally and even the best surgeon wouldn't be able to completely erase traces of the altered tissue.

One of the last musings she had, occurred after her eyes fell from his face and landed on the sleeve of his coat. Something was stitched into the side of his arm sleeve. Through the downpour, she couldn't make out what it was. She thought it might be a hexagonal crest with a black symbol in the boundary.

Before she could think over it further, the sound of heavy footsteps met her ears.

"Miss Nova!" came Rum's exclamation.

He stopped himself directly behind her. Luna glanced up, meeting his concerned gaze.

"Help me get this man to the ship."

Rum's eyes fell down to the wounded individual. His nod was short and sharp. Carefully, he knelt beside the man.

"There will be no pressure on his injury when I carry him," Rum explained. "I cannot guarantee that he will survive the journey back to the ship. Or that I can help keep him alive for long."

Unused to the graveness in Rum's voice, Luna frowned.

"We have to help him."

With how hoarse her voice had gotten, it sounded as if she was ready to cry. Who knew, maybe she was.

Not needing to be told twice, Rum slipped his arms underneath the man. One arm beneath his back, the other beneath his knees. He lifted him without a single wobble and turned around in one fluid motion. Together, they jogged back to the ship.

 _ **An hour later...**_

"Auto pilot is engaged. Now, step aside so I can take a look at the man you brought onto my ship. _Without_ my permission."

Luna grimaced. She wanted to forget how events had transpired when she and Rum got back to the ship. She'd been so panicked by the thought that the man might die at any moment that she didn't exactly offer a reasonable explanation to Yael as to why he needed to be on the ship. Or who he was. Or why she was covered in blood. Or why Rum was covered in blood. Or why there was so much blood to begin with.

Worse, the little she did explain, wasn't exactly relayed in a calm tone.

Thankfully, Yael had listened to her rambles about needing to get back in the ship and take off, without much protest. The sooner they could get to a planet that had the resources to help the man, the better.

"I'm sorry about that," Luna voiced, stepping to the side. "Everything happened so fast and I thought he was going to die."

Yael sighed. "Tell me what you know."

"He was unconscious and badly wounded. I think...I _think_ he used a phaser to try to get my attention? There were rays of light coming from where I found him."

"Did he give you a name?"

"No. He groaned a bit," she mentioned, biting her lip. "But, no name and he hasn't been conscious yet to give it. Rum is trying to close up where he'd been stabbed. We don't know by what. He has a few broken ribs, and his ankle is probably broken, though if we stop somewhere that has Osto, it could speed up the healing process for his bones."

"Osto is expensive."

"I can't think about that right now," Luna said, brows knitting together. "There's some damage done to his face. A pretty deep sear mark on his cheek and he probably won't be able to open his left eye for a few days."

Yael crossed her arms. "So, he's alive?"

"For now. Rum says if he can close up his primary wound, there's a good chance he can fight through his other injuries. And I can help him, at least until we get to a facility. I have so many herbs I took with me for the competition. I'm horribly indecisive when it comes to what to bring."

"Yes," Yael agreed, lips pressed tight. "You are."

Luna wasn't sure if she was referring to the excessive amount of food items she brought or the unannounced man currently bleeding in her medbay.

"Luckily, a lot of the herbs I have can be mixed for medicine," she continued, attempting a smile to lessen the hostile mood. "Nothing miraculous, but I can help reduce the swelling in his eye and actually get it to open in a day. His burn mark too. I've got a great paste I can make that reduces the inflammation and swelling. And once his torso wound starts to heal properly, there's a gel I can apply-"

"And if the wound can't be closed up?"

Luna's smile slowly thinned out. "Well, he'll die."

Yael nodded and stared ahead. "I'll be back."

Luna listened to her boots stomp into the medbay, and the door's resounding click shut. She tried to look at the positives of the situation, but frankly, was too damn exhausted to try. Her arms were still covered in the man's blood and she hadn't yet changed out of her soaked clothes. A warm bath was purring her name, but her legs were too restless for such a relaxing task. Plus, she wanted to be on hand if Rum needed her. She had worked with him for a half hour, taking his directions on what to hold and cut to ensure the man remained alive. The stress of those instructions, hadn't yet caught up with her, and emotionally, she was in an odd sort of autopilot herself. The last time she'd felt this way was before graduating from MORCI.

 _You were a different person then. Comparing what you're feeling now to then, isn't fair._

If there was a positive she could hone in on, it was that she decided on buying Kizta Howler's _Herbs & You: A Medicinal Handbook _from a book sale three years ago. Herbs and plants were one of Luna's favorite ways to experiment with cooking. Vix was the home for a high concentration of exotic herbs, native only to her region of the galaxy. She'd been meaning to find different ways to utilize Vix's herb population and that book had taught her so many ways to do so.

Of course she never envisioned that her knowledge would be used to potentially save someone's life. A lot of the remedies were to help with minor injuries or happened to be unrepentant hangover cures. Luna knew how to make those by heart.

Still, her nerves were rattled when she thought about applying what she knew to someone whose injuries were so severe.

 _Just keep him alive long enough to drop him off somewhere safe. Surely, I can do that._

Her mulling was interrupted by the swoosh of a door. Luna turned to Yael, but the woman wordlessly passed her. Concerned, Luna trailed after her.

"Is everything okay?"

Yael abruptly stopped, nearly causing Luna to run into her. Slowly, she turned. Her mouth was firm and her eyes were hard.

"Blythe," she said.

"Blythe?" Luna repeated. "What's that?"

"It's a moon roughly fifteen minutes from our current coordinates and the closest celestial object to us. I am dropping that man off there."

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Yael-."

"Do you know who that is in there?"

The way Yael phrased the question made the hair on the back of Luna's neck, stand on edge.

"No."

"That," Yael answered slowly, "is a member of the First Order. But no, not just some subordinate, low-level rat. According to the crest on his coat, that is a high ranking official."

Fighting back the shiver threatening to strum down her spine, Luna glanced behind her.

"I-."

"No," she interrupted. "I want nothing to do with this. I refuse to carry that terrorist any further than Blythe. If you disagree, I'll be happy to drop you off with him."

Biting her tongue, Luna quickly weighed her options. It was obvious Yael would be taking action in the next few minutes.

"I'll double your pay."

"You can't be serious. I-."

"I'll give you the amount we agreed on, now," she affirmed. "And the same amount once we get to a planet with a good medical facility."

The pilot shook her head. "Are you even thinking about who you're trying to save? With the things he's done, it's probably better we let him die."

Swallowing hard, Luna chose her next words wisely. She couldn't exactly argue with Yael's statement. For as little as she knew of the First Order, the little she did know was always associated with violence. Killing him might actually be beneficial, especially since she knew nothing of his past actions.

However, killing him without knowing who he was or giving him the chance to explain...she could not subscribe to this idea so easily. The man had used the last of his strength to get her attention. He was badly injured, and could possibly die. How he got those injuries was still unknown. That his fellow First Order members left without him, suggested that some sort of disagreement took place, perhaps within the First Order itself. A significant one, if his physical state wasn't indicator enough.

Simply put, Luna did not have enough information to be the judge of his life. And killing someone was not how she wanted to end her doozy of a day. If the man lived and ended up presenting a threat, then she would deal with those consequences later.

For now, she would wait to see how strong his resolve was and help him anyway she could.

"I'll triple it."

Yael's jaw clenched like a tightly wound bow. Luna worried she might hear a snap.

"Fine," she ground out. "Just remember that if this backfires and he ends up being just as infamous as his friends, you have no one to blame but yourself."

Luna nodded. There was no point in arguing because that was the truth. Not a truth she wanted to face today, but one to keep in mind.

After Yael's departure, Luna returned to the medbay. Rum was in a slightly worse state than herself, pale hair mussed and specs of blood stuck to his sandy beige skin, but he was finally able to sit and relax. Between them, the man lay on the table, eyes closed and skin just as pale it'd been in the rainstorm on Plu H'avana.

"How is he?"

Rum smiled. "I have managed to stop the bleeding, though it is not a permanent solution. I will need more advanced equipment to help him. Whatever he was stabbed with, may have nicked his lung. I foresee breathing complications, should he not be tended to properly."

Wandering over to the man's side, Luna tilted her head, eyes raking down his form. Earlier, she and Rum had stripped him of his coat, long-sleeved shirt (made out of an incredibly thick, durable material), belt, pants, and boots. In just a pair of boxers and a thin, white t-shirt Rum had let him borrow (the man's undershirt had to be thrown out due to the rips and blood), he looked harmless and vulnerable. Well, she supposed anyone would in such a state. But it only reinforced her belief that letting him live had been the right decision.

"Thank you, Rum," she said, meeting his eyes. "I can't begin to explain how much you have helped me. Not just with saving this man's life, but everything else. The restaurant, the finances, the-."

"Luna," he interrupted softly, a kind grin balancing on his lips, "the pleasure is all mine. You are the greatest friend I have ever known. I would do anything to help you."

His genuineness warmed her, and a flurry of other compliments were resting on her tongue, begging to be said. However, she allowed them to melt away. Rum would deflect them. As was in his nature, which frustrated her at times.

"Would you like me to stand watch over him during my sleep cycle?"

"No," she insisted. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest."

"Wake me if you need to."

His lingering gaze made her smile. At least someone was on her side.

After Rum retired for the night, Luna took the seat he'd been occupying. It wasn't comfortable, but she didn't trust herself to sleep just yet. With the man's condition so uncertain, she worried he might pass away if she took a few moments to shut her eyes.

She glanced around the room, attempting to keep her mind alert by focusing on various objects. Eventually, her eyes landed on his coat, discarded on a silver tray ahead of her. She stood, a frown gracing her lips, and walked toward it. Even before picking it up, she was studying the crest on his sleeve. Her thumb ran over the design, brows furrowing.

 _Just how high up are you? And what have you been responsible for?_

She examined the inside of the coat, and found that just like the long t-shirt he had worn, it also contained extra thick padding. No doubt for situations where he might find himself under attack.

Before folding it up, Luna paused. Below the collar of the neck, stitched on the inside of the coat read _**A. Hux.**_

"You have a name," she said, looking down at him. "Nice to meet you, A. Hux."

* * *

 **Will Hux survive? He damn well better, or I'm out of a story. Also, if it wasn't clear, Hux saw Yael's ship, crawled toward the direction it was going (his assumption being the landing bay), heard the sound of Luna's timer on her watch going off, and fired the phaser in order to get attention (he knew he was on the brink of passing out, maybe for good). If there's any questions you have, feel free to message me with them. There are some things I mentioned in this chapter that WILL be elaborated on later in the story. Trying to do that whole thing with breaking up exposition so you're not overloaded with information.**


End file.
